Don't gotta worry 'bout me
by Koinu Katsuya Shan Seto
Summary: SJ Blue eyes gaze at the tomb stone longingly. As if staring at it long enough would give them one last vision of their owners lover, laughing and flashing a smile at him that always made him want to hold that body close and never let go.


  
  
Hello again! It's the mutt with another amazing fic just for you and also 'cause my partner guilted me into it 'cause she likes it so much.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-gi-oh or more specifically my Katsu and the Ice-Machine-Seto.  
  
And just so you know **YES** this is **YOAI** and **YES** there is **CHARACTER SUICIDE**. Its also a Song-Fic containing **Linkin Park** (damn I love them) but I don't exactly remember the title of the song. So here for your enjoyment. ((Song is Easier to Run from Meteora))  
  
**Don't Gotta Worry 'Bout Me  
**  
  
_**Its Easier To Run  
  
Replacing This Pain With Something Numb  
  
Its So Much Easier To Go  
  
Then Face All This Pain Here All Alone   
**_  
Why did you do it? Why did you leave me alone again? Was it my fault? I know I never said it, what you most wanted to hear, but you did know it right? Please give me some sign that you knew it.  
  
Blue eyes gaze at the tomb stone longingly. As if staring at it long enough would give them one last vision of their owners lover, laughing and flashing a smile at him that always made him want to hold that body close and never let go.  
  
_**Something Has Been Taken  
  
From Deep Inside Of Me  
  
A Secret I've Kept Locked Away  
  
No One Can Ever See  
  
Wounds So Deep They Never Show  
  
They Never Go Away  
  
Like Moving Pictures In My Head  
  
For Years And Years They've Played**  
_  
I had never told anyone my full story. How I would everyday have liked to just curl up and have died. Only I couldn't. I stayed for my brother. I couldn't leave him to be as alone as I felt. No one knew until I let you in. Until I realized that I needed you, so much. You knew that didn't you? I pray with what's left of my soul that you knew that.  
  
It seemed fitting that it was raining. The tears that could not run from this mans eyes would fall instead from the sky. Plus, his love had always liked the rain. The blue-eyed man was empty. Gone was the fierce spark that his mate had at first despised so much. They had come so far, these two.  
  
"Get out of my way you bastard."  
  
"Ya wanna say dat again?"  
  
"I'd be happy to repeat it for you mutt. Move!"  
  
"If you call me dat one more time..."  
  
"What? What will you do to me puppy?"  
  
"I-am-not-a-PUPPY DO-?!"  
  
........  
  
"Wha' did ya just do?"  
  
"What do you think I just did ?"  
  
"Stop laughin' right now! And your avoidin' the question."  
  
"All right, all right calm down. Your kind of sexy when your about to kill me. Did I just say  
that out loud? Don't just nod say something!"  
  
"Wanna go to da movies wit me after school on Friday?"  
  
"Can I kiss you again?"  
  
_ **If I Could Change I Would  
  
Take Back The Pain I Would  
  
Retrace Every Wrong Move I Would  
  
If I Could  
  
Stand Up And Take The Blame I Would  
  
If I Could Take All The Shame To The Grave  
  
I Would**  
_  
Did you really feel like that? You could have told me. I would have listened. Wouldn't I? Maybe that's why you did it, because you knew I wouldn't hear. You knew I was there but never would hear a thing if I was working which was always. How many dates did I miss because of it? How many times did you just want to see me, feel my breath against your neck, or hear me whisper in your ear? Was it as much as I want it now? Maybe if I had called. Maybe if I had been only five minutes earlier, you would still be here with me.  
  
"Damnit!" the brunet yelled as he ran to the apartment door. "How could I have forgotten?!"  
  
He searched his many pocketed trench coat for his keys, finally letting out a "ha", jamming one in the lock and opening the door.  
  
"Puppy!" he called as he kicked off his shoes. He looked around after hearing no response. On the kitchen table he saw the dinner his lovable mutt had made for them. He had never actually known that his boyfriend could cook until four months after they had been dating. It had been the taller boys birthday and they had had pizza from scratch.  
  
The candles that had been placed around the room had burned out except for one, giving the apartment an ominous feeling.  
  
"Puppy..?" he called again quietly. This time he heard a small sound in return coming from the bedroom. Running, he threw the door open. He saw what was there and took a step back, eyes wide in horror. Sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, with his chin against his chest was his boyfriend. Resting next to the sprawled legs were his arms with the writs facing up. They were bleeding profoundly., the re liquid leaving stains on the light green carpet that were still there now.  
  
In one hand was the prized switch-blade from his Jr. High gang days.  
  
When the initial moment of shock passed and the blue eyed one staggered over to the fallen's side and gathered him in his arms to cradle the blond head to his chest.  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
Streaming eyes looked down at darkened amber ones.  
  
"Why? Why did you do this?"  
  
The blond smiled weakly. "I didn't think you were gonna come. So I gave up."  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I-"  
  
"You don't gotta worry 'bout me no more."  
  
"No...no stop talking like that! I'll save you! I will! I need you here with me."  
  
"No you don't, so I'm leavin'."  
  
"Please. Please don't do this."  
  
"Don't worry...I'm not goin' far."  
  
"But....I....don't want to go on without you. I-"  
  
A bloody hand came up to lay a finger on his lips but quickly dropped again to the floor.  
  
"I didin' do this to finally guilt you into sayin' it ya know."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"I'll wait for you, ya know. You don't gotta worry ova' me, I told ya."  
  
"There was something from one of your books..." He trailed off, unable to remember or go on.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"No! don't go now!" was the scream as he clutched the younger body closer to him.  
  
"Love you Koibito." The hand raised again to the dragon masters face and cold lips gave him a gentle kiss. It was the last kiss the broken one would give his love his this life. A small smile, before falling limp. The hand that was stoking the blue eyes face to in his lap, leaving streaks of blood on the pale, disbelieving face.  
  
_**Sometimes I Remember The Darkness Of My Past  
  
Bringing Back These Memories I Wish I Didn't Have  
  
Sometimes I Think Of Letting Go  
  
And Never Looking Back  
  
And Never Moving Forward So  
  
There'd Never Be A Past  
**_  
I must have waited there for hours. Just rocking you in my arms until Yugi showed up like I knew somewhere deep in my mind that he would. Yami tried to stop him from seeing. Yugi showed more strength that day than anyone. What happened after that is a blur except for the thought in my mind that if your eyes would only open, I would never have left you again. Ever.  
  
I remember that you believe in destiny, but that we have to get there on our own. You always had something to say. That is, unless you had your tongue in my mouth.  
  
I remember that you love to sing. You always wanted me to join in with you. You said I sounded good.  
  
I remember that you actually liked to read, just not anything for school. You would always throw your new book in my face as soon as you saw me, and then immediately shove your nose in it. That is, until I tried to distract you. The next day you would have another. Already done with the first.  
  
I remember that you loved to draw. You said I was your inspiration and that if I had tried it, it would have made me less cranky. You would say I was beautiful. You would always tell me that I was beautiful when I would wake up next to you. I think your beautiful.  
  
I wanted to make sure you remember me, so I gave you some things to keep with you as you wait, like you promised. I made sure you had the promise ring I gave you after our first time together. And I know that you would yell at me, but, I gave my Blue Eyes, all of them. I won't need them anymore so they'll protect you while I cant.  
  
And I remember that verse from one of your books:  
  
_Never will we walk the fields of earth  
  
Never hear the birds in the morning  
  
Oh, I have lived with you and loved you  
  
And now you are gone away  
  
Gone where I cannot follow  
  
Until I have finished all of my days  
  
_ Kaiba Seto walked away with a whispered "I'll come for you." Trying not to look back as he walked from the grave.  
  
_Jounouchi Katsuya  
  
Savior of the Blue Eyes White Dragon Soul  
_  
_**Just Washing It Aside  
  
All Of The Helplessness Inside  
  
Pretending I Don't Feel Misplaced  
  
Is So Much Simpler Than Change  
  
Its Easier To Run  
  
Replacing This Pain With something Numb  
  
Its So much Easier To Go  
  
Than Face All This Pain Here All Alone  
**_  



End file.
